Une actrice gênante
by Naelle
Summary: § Fic terminée § Alors qu'un nouveau tournage commence, Iwaki et Katô doivent héberger une actrice étrangère : Alexandra Rougé. Comment le couple va t il vivre avec l' intruse chez eux ?
1. Chapitre 01

**Auteur : **Naëlle  
**Mail :** **Base :** Haru o Daite Ita (Haru wo Daiteita)  
**Discaimer : **Les personnages évoluant dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas et sont © Yôka Nitta (Youka Nitta) à part Alexandra, Meiko et Toya, qui sortent de mon imagination  
**Spoilers : **Pas grand-chose. Il suffit de connaître l'histoire pour pouvoir suivre cette fanfic.  
**Titre :** Une actrice gênante.  
**Genre :** Sérieux/comédie/humour

**Remarque :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de mon amie France. (Tu vois France, j'ai choisi une série dont tu es fan, alors j'espère que ça va te plaire ). Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'aime l'histoire en général de ce manga s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces scènes de c partout, ce serait tellement mieux  
Une petite précision. On voit pas mal Yukihito dans cette histoire et je lui donne à peu près 18/19 ans et il est à la fac. Normalement, c'est vrai que Sawa et lui n'ont pas un très grand rôle, mais là, j'ai fait évoluer ce garçon. Mais que tout le monde se rassure, les véritables héros de la fic sont Katô et Iwaki

Bonne lecture

(Merci à Martine pour sa correction et ses commentaires qui m'ont souvent bien fait rire)

(Merci à Mimi Yuy de m'avoir parlé de cette rubrique je ne l'avais même pas vu sur ffnet ..)

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire France **  
**(pour le 24 mai 2005)

* * *

**Une actrice gênante**

**__**

**_Chapitre 01_**

* * *

– Le rôle de Jeanne a déjà été choisi ?  
Demanda Iwaki en se faisant reconduire chez lui par Shimizu.

– Il me semble que le producteur a parlé d'une actrice d'occident, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

– Nous allons travailler avec une étrangère ?  
S'étonna Iwaki.

– C'est n'est pas encore sûr. Nous sommes arrivé Iwaki-san.

– Merci Shimizu-san. Bonne nuit.

– A vous aussi. Je passe vous prendre demain matin à 8h.

– D'accord, à demain.

L'homme entra dans la maison qu'il partageait depuis longtemps à présent avec Katô, tout en se demandant si ce dernier était déjà arrivé.

– Je suis rentré, annonça-t-il, ravi de voir que les chaussures de son ami se trouvaient dans le vestibule.

– Bonsoir Iwaki-san. Ne te déchausse pas, on ressort.

– Ha ?

– Je t'invite au restaurant. Viens.

Le blond mit ses chaussures et attrapa Iwaki par la main pour lui faire repasser la porte.

– Nous n'avions pas prévu de sortir.

– Oui, je sais, mais il faut fêter notre nouveau film ensemble.

– Tu as eu le rôle de Tsumi Gôro ?  
Demanda le plus âgé.

En guise de réponse, Katô lui adressa un immense sourire qui reflétait son état d'esprit : il était heureux.

– Félicitation !  
Iwaki ne s'arrêta pas au simple mot et prit possession des lèvres de son compagnon, cependant, il rompit le baiser assez rapidement, ce qui fit gémir Katô.

– Quoi, c'est tout ?  
Se plaignit-il.

– Je pensais qu'on devait sortir. Si tu en voulais plus, il fallait rester à la maison, lui répondit alors son amant, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, avant de s'installer dans la voiture. Katô fit une moue, mais finit par s'asseoir lui aussi, puis, ils se mirent en quête d'un bon restaurant, afin de célébrer leurs nouveaux rôles respectifs.

* * *

Iwaki et Katô étaient tous les deux au studio et une dizaine de maquilleuses, coiffeuses et tailleurs les examinaient et prenaient leurs mensurations afin de créer les costumes, coiffes et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin lors du tournage du film.

L'histoire se déroulerait dans les années 20 ; Iwaki incarnerait le rôle d'un fonctionnaire de préfecture : Watsuri Mégushi. Un homme qui verrait sa vie basculer avec l'arrivée d'une étrangère dont il tomberait follement amoureux.  
Katô, quand à lui, serait Tsumi Gôro, richissime propriétaire de chevaux, voulant épouser la sur cadette de Watsuri.

Tous les rôles avaient été pourvus, à l'exception de celui de Jeanne, l'étrangère qui devait vivre une folle histoire d'amour avec Watsuri.

– Ils vont prendre une japonaise pour jouer le rôle de Jeanne, demanda soudain Katô.

– Aucune idée, lui répondit son manager. Je crois qu'ils veulent garder le secret jusqu'au dernier moment.

Des voix s'approchant d'eux les firent se retourner, en même temps que Iwaki et Shimizu qui venaient d'arriver.

Le producteur était avec les nouveaux arrivants.

– Sawa-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Avec Yuhikito-kun, en plus.  
S'étonna Katô.

– Je ne fais qu'accompagner ma cousine, répondit alors l'interpellé qui se tenait toujours près du producteur. Ce dernier entra d'ailleurs tout de suite dans le vif du sujet :

– Je vous présente Alexandra Rougé, notre troisième personnage principal, c'est-à-dire Jeanne'. Alexandra, je vous présente Kyôsuke Iwaki, qui sera votre partenaire, car il interprétera le rôle de Watsuri Mégushi, et voici Yohji Katô, qui sera Tsumi Gôro.

– Enchantée, dit alors la femme en s'inclinant légèrement devant les deux acteurs.

– Moi de même, répondirent les deux autres, d'une même voix.

– Vous n'avez toujours pas résolu votre problème, fit soudain remarqué Sawa, alors que le producteur faisait mine de partir.

– Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Dites-moi Iwaki-san, reprit l'homme en se retournant.

– Oui ?

– Vous avez bien une chambre d'ami chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

– Heu oui. Pourquoi ?

« Je n'aime pas ça », pensait bien malgré lui Katô.

* * *

– Vous pouvez installer vos affaires dans l'armoire qui se trouve juste là – Iwaki fit un geste de la main – Venez, je vais vous donner une serviette de bain.

– Merci.

– La cuisine est ici, les toilettes là, et voici la salle de bain. Tenez, une serviette.

– Merci.

– Vous devez avoir envie de prendre une douche, je vous laisse. Je vais vous faire le lit pendant ce temps. A tout à l'heure.

– Merci beaucoup heu Iwaki-san ?

– Oui ?

– Je suis désolée de vous déranger de la sorte.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien.

– J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas l'avis de tout le monde, dit alors Alexandra en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Iwaki soupira et entra dans sa chambre afin de prendre des draps propres pour faire le lit de la femme qui devait séjourner quelques jours avec Katô et lui. Son compagnon était d'ailleurs assis sur le lit et ne releva même pas les yeux lorsqu'il passa près de lui pour atteindre l'armoire.

– Ca ne va pas ?  
Lui demanda alors Iwaki.

Il faut croire que se fut le déclic qui fit réagir l'homme.

– Non, ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle vient habiter chez nous ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne veux pas !

– Cesse de faire l'enfant, le réprimanda son compagnon. C'est juste une histoire de quelques jours.

– Mais Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à nous de l'héberger ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a plusieurs acteurs ou actrices qui auraient été ravis de l'accueillir ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est à nous qu'on l'a demandé ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, je

– Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, le coupa Iwaki. On peut bien rendre service de temps en temps, non ?

Le blond fit une moue et ne répondit pas, alors que son ami ressortait de la chambre avec des draps propres.

* * *

Sawa était à son nouveau roman lorsque la sonnerie de la porte le fit sursauter. Sachant que Yukihito n'irait pas ouvrir, il enregistra son travail avant de se lever.

– Katô-kun ?  
S'étonna-t-il.

– Bonjour Sawa-san, comment allez-vous ?

– Très bien, mais Entre.

– Merci.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?  
Demanda l'auteur, alors que son visiteur finissait d'enlever ses chaussures.

– Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à nous qu'on a demandé de loger Rougé-san ?

– Il parait que la réservation faite à son nom par le producteur lui-même a été annulée. Il y a tellement de monde qui envahit les hôtels à cette période de l'année qu'on lui a expliqué que plusieurs des chambres ont été louées deux fois. Et bien que Takawa-san ait fait le maximum, tous les hôtels affichent complets, et ce, pour plusieurs jours. Alexandra ne pouvait quand même pas dormir dans un hôtel miteux, on est bien d'accord.

– On est d'accord. Mais pourquoi chez nous ? Sawa-san !

– Oui ?

– Vous avez bien dit que c'est votre cousine, alors pourquoi ne pas l'accueillir chez vous ?

– En ce moment, ce n'est pas possible.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que

– Nagisa Ho ! Katô-san, bonjour.

L'acteur ne put cacher sa surprise de voir Yukihito, tout souriant, accompagné de plusieurs garçons et filles.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Demanda l'auteur.

– Je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ? On voudrait aller s'acheter à manger chez Pon.

– Oui, si tu veux.

Le groupe disparut par la porte de sortie après que le jeune homme ait récupéré les clefs qu'il voulait.

– C'est quoi ça ?

– Ce sont des amis de Yukihito, répondit le romancier avec désinvolture. Ils vont rester quelques jours, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas recevoir Alexandra.

Katô n'ajouta pas un mot et ne tarda pas à s'en aller.

* * *

– Iwaki-san, je suis de retour.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à avoir une réponse, cependant, seul le silence lui répondit.

– Iwaki-san ? Tu es là ? Iwaki-san ?

L'acteur se mit à chercher son ami un peu partout dans la maison, cependant, la réponse était évidente, il était sortit sans le prévenir

Trois heures plus tard, alors que l'homme tentait de se concentrer sur son script, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Heureux à la pensée de revoir son ami, il posa son texte rapidement avant de se précipiter dans le vestibule.

– Nous sommes rentrés, annonça la voix d'Iwaki.

« Nous' ? »

– Bonsoir Katô-san.

Celui qu'on venait de saluer sentit une jalousie et une colère incontrôlable monter en lui en voyant qui ce nous' désignait.

– Bonsoir Rougé-san, répondit-il bien malgré lui.

Après s'être déchaussée, l'actrice prit la direction de la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée pour les quelques jours durant lesquels elle resterait chez les deux hommes. Katô, sans s'en rendre compte la suivit des yeux. Il nota qu'elle avait un très bon goût vestimentaire. Simple, mais bon. Ce jour là, elle portait une robe bleue pâle ainsi qu'une écharpe bleu-nuit. Sa silhouette svelte disparut du champ de vision de Katô, alors qu'Iwaki lui demandait ce qu'il avait.

– Hein ?

– Je te demande ce qu'il y a. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

– Où êtes-vous allés ?

– Je l'ai emmenée visiter un peu le coin, pourquoi ?

– Tu ne m'as pas prévenu.

– Oui, désolé, on a décidé ça à la dernière minute. Et toi, où es-tu allé ?

Katô se demanda s'il devait vraiment expliquer à son ami qu'il avait voulu demander à Sawa de loger sa cousine afin qu'eux, n'aient plus à le faire, cependant, l'arrivée de ladite cousine le sauva'.

– Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux utiliser la salle de bain ?

– Oui, bien sûr.  
Lui répondit Iwaki.

– Et heu si vous le permettez, je vais préparer le repas pour vous remercier

– Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Rougé-san.

– Ca me ferait plaisir.

– Bien dans ce cas, la cuisine est à vous.

La femme eut un sourire ravi avant de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, Katô avait noté qu'elle avait des yeux verts, tout simplement magnifiques, il était bien obligé de le reconnaître.

– Tu sais qu'elle a joué dans Mon amour, adieu' ?  
Demanda soudain Iwaki alors qu'il trouvait que son ami était bien trop silencieux.

– Je ne connais pas. C'est quoi ?

– Un film, répondit le plus âgé des deux en riant.

A présent, ils étaient dans leur chambre et Katô venait de s'asseoir sur le lit alors que son ami changeait de vêtement afin d'être plus à l'aise.

– Je m'en serais douté, mais de quoi ça parle ?

– D'une femme qui s'est mariée sans amour et qui va tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme. Toute l'histoire est centrée sur cette femme et sa fille de quinze ans. A la fin de l'histoire, la mère dit adieu à sa fille et part refaire sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

– 

– Rougé-san m'a raconté que les spectateurs ont tous été surpris parce qu'avec le titre, aucun n'avait pensé que mon amour' était utilisé pour désigner la fille.

– 

– Rougé-san m'a dit

Iwaki ne pu finir sa phrase car son amant avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes et à présent en demandait plus qu'un simple baiser chaste, mais bien qu'il ne soit pas contre, il se libera un peu afin de demander :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je n'aime pas que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.  
Fut la réponse qui lui fut accordée avant que Katô ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres. Le plus jeune pensait qu'il y en avait pour un bon petit moment avant que leur invitée n'ait fini le repas, et qu'ils pourraient donc en profiter ; mais on toqua à leur porte et Iwaki se dégagea brusquement.

– Oui ?

– Je ne trouve pas les épices. Heu je vous ai dérangés peut-être.

« Et comment ! », pensa Katô.

– Mais non, pas du tout, répondit Iwaki un grand sourire aux lèvres. Venez je vais vous montrer où trouver les affaires.

– Merci.

Katô attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Les bras derrière la tête, il se dit que si cette femme ne partait pas rapidement, il allait devenir fou. Pourtant, elle n'était là que depuis deux jours. Finalement, il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'on l'appela pour le dîner.

– Vous cuisinez très bien, félicita Iwaki en mangeant.

– Merci beaucoup, répondit Alexandra en rosissant légèrement sous le compliment.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles la femme sentit un regard pesant sur elle. Cette fois-ci, elle en avait la confirmation : l'ami d'Iwaki ne voyait pas son séjour chez eux d'un très bon il.

– Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes actrice, demanda cependant ce dernier. Mais il l'avait fait plus pour faire plaisir à Iwaki que pour réellement meubler la conversation.

– J'ai commencé à seize ans, en jouant le rôle de Natacha dans mon amour, adieu'.

– Vous étiez la fille ?  
S'étonna Katô.

– Oui. En fait, j'ai toujours voulu être actrice et lorsque j'ai vu qu'il y avait un casting dans ma ville, je m'y suis présentée et j'ai été prise.

– Il est bien ce film ?

Katô s'était retourné vers Iwaki, car son ami l'avait vu et il voulait son avis, cependant, c'est l'actrice qui répondit :

– D'un point de vu tout à fait objectif, il est très bien, cependant je n'ai jamais pu aimer Juliana.

– « Juliana » ?

– C'est le prénom de la mère dans le film. Lorsque je l'ai tourné, j'ai trouvé amoral qu'une mère puisse abandonner sa fille, et certains adultes' de l'époque m'avait dit : « tu verras, quand tu seras une femme, tu comprendras », mais même aujourd'hui, j'ai les mêmes pensées vis-à-vis de cette mère.

– Je vous comprends, lui dit Iwaki alors que Katô était tout à fait d'accord avec elle aussi.

L'actrice eut un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à briser un peu la glace.

* * *

Yukihito souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de s'installer à son ordinateur.

– Yukihito ? Je peux entrer ?

Le jeune homme referma le fichier qu'il venait d'ouvrir et éteignit son ordinateur avant de répondre :

– Oui, entre Nagisa.

– Ca va ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Yukihito se mit à rire un peu. Mi-moqueur, mi-attendri.

– Pourquoi ris-tu ?

– Parce que ton excuse' pour venir est assez puérile.

L'auteur sentit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais deux bras l'enserrèrent.

– Yukihito

– Ne prends pas mal ce que je dis ce n'était pas un reproche

– Je

– Par contre, je vais te demander de me laisser, je suis un peu fatigué.

– Mais oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait blessé l'écrivain, mais il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Cependant, alors qu'il éteignait la lumière et tirait les rideaux afin que Sawa ne puisse pas se douter qu'il n'était pas encore couché, quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte en disant dans un murmure :

– C'est moi.

– Entre Meiko, répondit le jeune homme en rouvrant sa porte.

Une jeune fille du même âge que Yukihito entra dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près du fauteuil que le jeune homme utilisait lorsqu'il travaillait à son ordinateur. Un sourire plus tard et celui-ci rallumait son écran et son unité centrale.

* * *

_Reina traversa la rue bondée de voitures avant de courir vers l'homme ; mais alors qu'une scène de retrouvaille émouvante aurait dû avoir eu lieu, une question, simple et courte, brisa cet instant magique :_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » avait demandé l'homme. _

_Le cur de la jeune femme manqua un battement, cependant, elle ne devait pas se laisser décourager, elle le savait. Elle devait être forte, mais, malgré toutes sa bonne volonté, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. _

Les doigts de Yukihito arrêtèrent un moment de se déplacer sur le clavier alors que son amie assise à côté de lui l'interrogeait du regard.

– Je pense mettre le flash back ici, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas

– Mets-toi à la place d'un lecteur, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, s'il te plait.

La jeune fille relu plusieurs fois les derniers paragraphes avant de répondre :

– C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe tout de suite

– Tu penses donc qu'il vaut mieux ne pas mettre les scènes du passé maintenant ?

Les deux amis avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Yukihito, attendant l'avis définitif de son amie, alors que celle-ci réfléchissait à ce qui tiendrait le plus le lectorat en haleine.

– C'est vrai que c'est frustrant, reprit-elle, ceci étant dit je pense que tout le monde, en lisant ton histoire, se pose des questions sur le passé de l'héroïne.

– 

– Vas-y, fais ton flash back !

– Ok.

– Par contre, ne te perds pas trop dans de longues et fastidieuses descriptions. Pense que tu t'adresses à un public majoritairement d'adolescents.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et recommença à taper.

_Printemps 1525,_

_Reina, fille cadette de la famille KUTASHI, venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qui la comblait de bonheur. Kakito et son père, venait de voir le sien afin de demander sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille de seize ans aurait pu demander de plus ? Elle avait toujours eut une famille aimante autour d'elle, une maison plus que convenable, le soleil brillait de tout son éclat ce jour là, et pour finir de combler son bonheur, le jeune homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout venait de la demander en mariage. _

– Parfait, commenta Meiko. Maintenant, arrive vite en plein cur de l'action.

– Oui, je pense qu'il serait intéressant de voir

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans son explication par la porte venant de s'ouvrir. Il eut le réflexe d'enregistrer son travail avant de rapidement fermer le traitement de texte puis le dossier qu'il utilisait avant de relever la tête de son écran. Il vit alors l'auteur à la porte, complètement figé sur place.

– Nagisa ? Que

Il ne pu finir car son ami venait de ressortir de la chambre sans un mot, le regard entièrement vide.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Demanda la jeune fille.

Son ami poussa un profond soupir. Il était vrai que n'importe quelle personne qui serait entrée dans une chambre, ayant pour tout éclairage l'écran d'un ordinateur, dans laquelle se trouvaient un garçon et une fille du même âge se serait posée des questions ou plutôt, ne s'en serait même pas posé, tant la situation lui aurait semblée limpide.

– Va te coucher je crois que notre travail est compromis pour aujourd'hui.  
Répondit finalement Yukihito, plusieurs secondes plus tard.

– Oui

Tout en se levant, Meiko demanda au jeune homme s'il pensait que ça irait, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire rassurant. Il attendit plusieurs minutes dans sa chambre, avant de se lever à son tour pour aller voir son ami. En faisant le trajet devant le mener jusqu'à Sawa, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à l'auteur de roman pour lui expliquer la situation, sans être obligé de tout lui dévoiler.

– Nagisa, c'est moi, annonça-t-il en frappant à la porte. Mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il voulu entrer. C'est alors qu'il eut la surprise de s'apercevoir que la porte était fermée à clef. C'était bien la première fois que l'auteur s'enfermait dans sa chambre de la sorte.

– Nagisa, ouvre s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle, dit le jeune homme d'une voix calme et douce, cependant, seul un silence inquiétant lui répondit.

N'entendant pas le moindre bruit dans la chambre, Yukihito commença à vraiment s'inquiéter et c'est en courant qu'il repartit vers la sienne avant d'ouvrir précipitamment l'un de ses tiroirs pour en sortir un trousseau de clefs. Puis, toujours au pas de course, il revint vers la porte close avant de la déverrouiller. C'est alors que le jeune homme cru que son cur allait s'arrêter. A ses pieds, gisait le corps de son ami. Prit d'une violente douleur à l'estomac, due à l'angoisse, Yukihito se pencha et vit, quelque peu soulagé, que l'auteur respirait régulièrement. Cependant, la boîte de somnifère entièrement vide qui reposait près de lui ne l'aida pas à se rassurer complètement. Surtout qu'il se souvenait qu'elle était quasiment pleine trois jours plus tôt.

– Na gisa MEIKO !

La jeune fille qui commençait à s'endormir se releva d'un bond avant de courir vers l'appel. Elle fut suivie de près par les amis qu'elle avait en commun avec Yukihito et c'est ensemble qu'ils découvrirent le spectacle affligeant : leur ami, prostré, tenait Sawa contre lui, alors que ses mains se serraient contre la boîte de médicament.

Faisant abstraction de ses propres émotions, Meiko se précipita sur le téléphone afin d'appeler des secours.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre._

_A suivre_

**_Note de fin de chapitre :_**Alors ? Ca comment bien ? Ca vous plait ? J'attends les impressions de tout le monde ! Allez, allez, une petite review, c'est assez vite écrit, et puis, si vous avez apprécié ou alors si quelque chose vous a dérangé dans cette fanfic, dites-le, ça ne vous fera pas perdre beaucoup de temps. Après tout, si le chapitre avait duré deux pages de plus, vous auriez pris le temps de les lire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si vous pouviez utiliser ce temps pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce début, ça me ferait tellement plaisir... :-) J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience :-)


	2. Chapitre 02

**Auteur : **Naëlle  
**Mail :** **Base :** Haru o Daite Ita (Haru wo Daiteita)  
**Discaimer : **Les personnages évoluant dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas et sont © Yôka Nitta (Youka Nitta) à part Alexandra, Meiko et Toya, qui sortent de mon imagination  
**Spoilers : **Pas grand-chose. Il suffit de connaître l'histoire pour pouvoir suivre cette fanfic.  
**Titre :** Une actrice gênante.  
**Genre :** Sérieux/comédie/humour

**Remarque :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de mon amie France. (Tu vois France, j'ai choisi une série dont tu es fan, alors j'espère que ça va te plaire :-) ). Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'aime l'histoire en général de ce manga… s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces scènes de c.. partout, ce serait tellement mieux…  
Une petite précision. On voit pas mal Yukihito dans cette histoire et je lui donne à peu près 18/19 ans et il est à la fac. Normalement, c'est vrai que Sawa et lui n'ont pas un très grand rôle, mais là, j'ai fait évoluer ce garçon. Mais que tout le monde se rassure, les véritables héros de la fic sont Katô et Iwaki :-)))

J'ai eu pas mal de commentaire suite à la publication du premier chapitre et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant :-D

Bonne lecture :-)

**

* * *

**

**Une actrice gênante**

**_Chapitre 02_**

* * *

– ACTION ! 

**– Jamais personne ne me pardonnera de l'aimer… **

**– Onnisama… **

**– J'ai l'impression que personne ne peut comprendre… personne ne pourra jamais comprendre… **

Katô, qui n'avait aucune scène à tourner de la matinée était tout de même venu sur le plateau afin de voir son ami et surtout, pour se faire une idée sur la façon de jouer d'Alexandra. C'était d'ailleurs son tour et le réalisateur annonçait une nouvelle fois son 'action'.

**– Jeanne-sama, où allez-vous ? **

**– Je veux le voir… Je dois le voir… j'ai besoin de le voir, murmura la femme. **

**– Mais…**

**– Comprends-moi Kain, je ne peux pas me passer de lui… j'en mourrais sans doute si je ne pouvais plus le voir. **

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la femme et Katô fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'elle jouait très bien… à la perfection, peut-être même.

**– Jeanne-sama… vous savez ce qu'a dit sa famille… **

**– Oui, je sais… Mais laisse-moi, s'il te plaît… **

**– Jeanne-sama – une autre personne arriva – Nous venons de recevoir un télégramme de chez vous. Votre père va mal !**

La surprise, la douleur, l'incompréhension, c'est tout cela qu'affichait le visage de la femme alors qu'on criait :

– COUPEZ !

Alexandra, prise par son rôle n'avait pas encore vu Katô et elle lui adressa un sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Vous jouez très bien, la félicita Iwaki en s'approchant d'elle.

– Je vous retourne le compliment, Iwaki-san.

– Ha, Katô, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Excusez-moi, reprit l'homme auprès de la femme avant d'aller vers son ami.

– Je suis passé te voir. Tu n'as pas eu une scène très facile à jouer.

– C'est vrai. Tu commences tout à l'heure ?

– Oui, après la pause déjeuner. On pourrait peut-être…

– Tu as vu comme Rougé-san joue bien ? Heu… excuse-moi, je t'ai coupé.

De plus en plus jaloux, Katô se retint pour ne pas faire de scandale en public.

– Je vais me préparer, annonça-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

– Tu ne veux pas manger avec moi ?

Faisait volte-face, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Katô s'apprêtait à accepter lorsque Alexandra arriva.

– On mange ensemble ?  
Demanda-t-elle sans penser à mal.

– Bonne idée, de cette façon, on pourrait discuter un peu du film. Tu viens Katô ?

– Non, allez-y sans moi.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, plus furieux que jamais.

* * *

– Comment va-t-il ?  
S'inquiéta Meiko en arrivant près de Yukihito qui était resté à l'hôpital toute la nuit, afin de ne pas quitter Sawa. 

– Ca va, les médecins m'ont dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Ils lui ont tout de suite fait un lavage d'estomac et là, il dort.

– Je suis rassurée, lui dit son amie en s'asseyant sur un banc, prévu pour les visiteurs.

– Meiko…

– Oui ?

– Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais.

La jeune fille se mit à rire doucement avant de répondre :

– C'est à ça que servent les amis.

Yukihito eut un sourire, mais malgré les paroles de son amie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être extrêmement reconnaissant. En effet, après avoir appelé les urgences, c'était elle qui avait obligé le jeune homme à se relever et surtout, lorsque les ambulanciers et médecins étaient arrivés, c'était elle qui leur avait expliqué la situation, car lui était bien trop sous le choc pour dire quoique se soit. Il s'était d'ailleurs entièrement déchargé sur la jeune fille, et même lorsqu'il était monté dans le véhicule médical, encore dans un état second, il l'avait chargée de s'occuper du reste. C'était donc elle qui avait gentiment fait comprendre à leurs amis que leur séjour était écourté. Elle était restée jusqu'à ce que le dernier de leurs amis s'en aille, et à présent qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle était venue à l'hôpital afin d'avoir des nouvelles.

– Je… je vais retourner auprès de lui, annonça le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tard.

– D'accord. Et moi, je vais rentrer chez moi. Heu… Yukihito ?

– Oui ?

– Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner, d'accord ?

– Oui, merci.

* * *

**– Qu'en pensez-vous, Gorô-san ? **

**– Pas grand-chose. **

**– Mon cousin est devenu très irrespectueux envers sa propre famille ! Présenter cette étrangère comme étant sa fiancée… aurait-il perdu la tête ? **

**– Il faut sauver l'honneur de la famille, reprit un autre membre de la famille Mégushi. **

**Un sourire passa sur le visage de Tsumi Gorô.**

**– Un mariage pourrait peut-être arranger cela, déclara-t-il. **

**– Vous accepteriez d'épouser sa sœur ? **

**– Pour sauver l'honneur de votre famille, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice. **

– Coupez ! C'était parfait !

Les acteurs poussèrent un profond soupire de soulagement. Cette scène était l'une des plus longue du film et ils étaient tous ravis que le premier essai ait été un succès.

– Il joue bien, murmura Alexandra en se penchant légèrement vers Iwaki qui était près d'elle.

– ?

– Je parle de Katô-san.

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Sourire qui n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à l'acteur se relevant. Il adressa un regard furieux à la femme, cependant, elle ne le remarqua même pas.

– Bien, leur annonça le réalisateur. Comme il fait très beau, nous allons en profiter pour jouer la scène de rencontre entre Watsuri et Jeanne.

* * *

L'après midi était déjà bien entamé lorsque Sawa se réveilla. 

– Comment te sens-tu ?  
Lui demanda alors Yukihito en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

– … ça va…

– Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ?

– Tu es fâché ?

Le jeune homme se demanda s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à cette question.

– Tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir ? Tu penses que ça ne me fait rien ?

L'auteur se releva à moitié avant de poser sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme près de lui.

– La pensée que je t'avais perdu m'a fait oublier toute réalité des choses…

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu as été t'imaginer, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il y a eut méprise.

Un sourire triste et rempli de douleur passa sur les lèvres du plus âgé, puis, sans un mot, il se détourna avant de se recoucher, montrant son dos au jeune homme.

– Yukihito…, murmura-t-il.

– Oui ?

– Je veux que tu saches… quoique tu puisses décider dans ta vie, je t'aimerai toujours… et je veux aussi que tu ne t'inquiètes de rien… pour tes études, par exemple, même si tu pars de la maison, je continuerai à les financer, alors ne t'en fais pas…

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, lâcha le jeune homme avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, l'auteur laissa libre court à ses larmes et sa douleur. Il avait tellement mal…

* * *

**Le soir :**

Katô, Iwaki et Alexandra se rendaient à l'hôpital, ayant appris que Sawa y était. Iwaki conduisait la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient, Katô à ses côtés et la femme assise sur le siège arrière.

– J'espère qu'il va bien, murmura Alexandra.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Iwaki, quand j'ai téléphoné, ils m'ont dit qu'il était hors de danger.

– Oui… mais… je ne pensais pas vraiment au côté physique, rajouta-t-elle.

Les deux amis ne firent aucune remarque, s'inquiétant eux aussi quant au moral de l'auteur les ayant tous les deux projetés au devant de la scène en tant qu'acteur.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, trois visiteurs se présentaient à l'accueil afin de voir Sawa. Les heures de visite étaient terminées, mais, reconnaissant son acteur préféré en la personne de Katô, l'infirmière de garde leur accorda un droit 'exceptionnel'. Le jeune homme lui adressa alors un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil afin de la remercier.

« Et il se permet d'être jaloux », pensa Iwaki amusé.

* * *

Yukihito n'était passé chez lui que quelques minutes, puis, avait tout de suite été chez Meiko, afin de loger chez elle quelques jours. La mère de son amie avait tout de suite été d'accord, et à présent, il utilisait l'ordinateur de la jeune fille afin de continuer le travail déjà bien avancé sur le sien, qu'il avait récupéré quelques heures auparavant. 

La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, et, se laissant bercer par le cliquetis fait par les doigts du jeune homme tapant sans arrêt sur le clavier, s'endormit et ne se réveilla que lorsque sa mère les appela pour manger.

– Il risque de s'inquiéter, non ?  
Demanda la jeune fille alors que Yukihito et elle rejoignaient sa mère dans la cuisine.

– Je ne sais pas, murmura le jeune homme, se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance et le jeune homme en oublia presque ses petits soucis. Il aimait beaucoup être chez son amie, cet endroit, rempli de chaleur familiale lui rappelait un peu celle qu'il avait perdue beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'était pas malheureux, loin de là, cependant, parfois, il avait besoin de sentir cette ambiance que pouvait créer parents et enfants. Son amie n'avait plus que sa mère, cependant, à elle deux, elles avaient réussi à créer une chaleur que certaines familles, même 'complète' ne parvenait pas à avoir.

– A quoi penses-tu ?  
Lui demanda soudain Meiko, doucement, avec un tendre sourire.

– A pas grand-chose, lui répondit son ami.

La jeune fille voulut ajouter autre chose, mais voyant sa mère se lever pour commencer à desservir, elle fit de même, rapidement rejointe par le jeune homme, afin de l'aider.

* * *

Meiko soupira avant de prendre un manga et de le commencer. Elle n'osait pas dire à son ami qu'elle voulait se connecter afin de chatter avec ses amis, tant celui-ci semblait absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, mais elle s'ennuyait. 

– Meiko.  
Dit soudain le jeune homme, faisant sursauter son amie.

– Oui ?

– Tu as besoin de ton ordinateur ?

« Oui », pensa-t-elle, cependant, elle répondit :

– Non, continue. Tu en es où ?

– J'ai besoin de toi pour les combats.

S'arrachant à la lecture de son manga, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir près de son ami, prête à l'éclairer sur les tenues et façon de se battre durant la période abordée par son ami.

* * *

– Il ne va pas bien, commenta Iwaki, alors que les trois acteurs entraient dans la maison. 

– Le pauvre, rajouta Alexandra en se déchaussant.

Katô ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, se demandant si l'auteur avait bien interprété tout ce qu'il avait vu. Après tout, peut-être qu'avec du retard, Yukihito avait voulu lui faire payer ce qu'il avait vu un jour en rentrant de l'école.

« Non, ça ne colle pas avec le style de Yukihito-kun… pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison, mais que ce n'est pas celle que pense Sawa-san. »

– Bonne nuit Iwaki-san, Katô-san, salua Alexandra avant d'aller se coucher.

– Bonne nuit, Rougé-san, répondirent d'une même voix les deux hommes.

Minuit approchait, lorsque Iwaki se leva afin d'aller se chercher à boire, car il avait soif. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, il fut surprit de voir de la lumière passer sous la porte de la chambre d'Alexandra. En s'approchant, l'homme fut d'ailleurs surpris de s'apercevoir que la porte n'était d'ailleurs pas fermée. Sans bruit, il l'ouvrit un peu plus, voulant s'assurer que leur hôtesse allait bien.

– Rougé-san ?  
Dit-il doucement en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il surprit celle-ci, une main placée devant son visage, contemplant ses doigts. Iwaki ne savait plus s'il devait repartir ou se manifester, mais il n'eut plus longtemps le loisir de se poser la question, car la femme sursauta avant de se retourner dans sa direction.

– Iwaki-san ?

– Je… je suis désolé… quand j'ai vu la lumière, j'ai eu peur que vous n'alliez pas bien, alors…

D'un revers de manche, l'actrice essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre et que l'homme venait de remarquer.

– Que se passe-t-il ?  
Demanda ce dernier en se rapprochant.

– Rien… rien du tout, répondit la femme en baissant les yeux.

Iwaki suivit le mouvement de son regard.

– Ha, vous êtes mariée ?  
Demanda-t-il en voyant une alliance au doigt de la femme.

– … j'étais… je suis en instance de divorce…

– Je suis désolé…

Les larmes qu'Alexandra retenait depuis si longtemps se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

– Rougé-san…

– Je suis désolée… désolée…

L'actrice s'en voulait de montrer ses faiblesses, cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Iwaki, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi faire et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la femme. Cette dernière, reconnaissante qu'on soit attentif à son égard se permit de se rapprocher un peu plus avant d'inonder le haut de pyjama de l'homme, de larmes. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmée, elle se détacha de lui :

– Je connais mon mari depuis que j'ai 19 ans. Nous avons tourné dans un film tous les deux… 'L'orgueil vaniteux'…

– Je l'ai vu.

– Ca a été le coup de foudre… nous avons attendu qu'il ait finit ses études avant de nous marier…

– Il n'est pas acteur ?

– Non, il est professeur de géographie à la fac. Il n'a joué que dans un seul film. Ensuite, après notre mariage, nous avons mis longtemps avant d'avoir un enfant et quand Marion est née, nous étions au comble du bonheur… mais depuis deux ans, tout ce que nous avions construit a volé en éclat…

Iwaki se demandait s'il devait poser des questions, mais finalement, il n'eut même pas besoin de le faire.

– Il a commencé à voir une étudiante… et voilà… il y a six mois, il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait divorcer…

– Rougé-san…

– Comment pourrais-je gagner contre une fille qui a vingt ans ? Moi qui en ai plus du double…

– Rougé-san…

– Dites-moi quelles armes j'ai à ma disposition ?

De nouveau en larme, la femme se jeta dans les bras de l'acteur. Ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire, cependant, il pouvait au moins la garder contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée. Alexandra était presque heureuse que quelqu'un semble la comprendre, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait d'ébranler l'équilibre de l'homme tentant de la consoler.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'Iwaki laissa l'actrice endormie. Cette dernière lui avait raconté que sa fille vivait elle aussi très mal cette situation et que depuis plusieurs mois, elle vivait chez sa grand-mère maternelle ; et que si elle avait eu ce rôle dans ce film, c'était certainement grâce à Sawa qu'elle avait mis au courant de la situation. Il avait alors cherché à l'aider comme il pouvait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Iwaki s'aperçu que Katô dormait dans son lit, aussi, décida-t-il de ne pas la déranger et se coucha-t-il dans celui de son ami. Mais il avait à peine fermé les yeux que deux lèvres commencèrent à se balader sur son cou. L'homme se demanda tout de même comment il avait fait pour se lever et arriver aussi vite près de lui. Mais les douces sensations qu'il ressentait l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

– Katô…

Le dénommé commençait à s'attaquer au torse de son ami, content de voir que celui-ci était heureux et ravi de ses gestes, cependant, il eut la désagréable surprise de sentir une odeur de parfum féminin sur son compagnon. Mais, faisant abstraction de cela, il continua ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Comment pourrais-je gagner contre une fille qui a vingt ans de moins que moi ? » Les paroles d'Alexandra revinrent en mémoire à l'acteur alors que son ami quémandait un baiser et qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

– Iwaki-san ?

L'homme venait de détourner la tête. Et si Katô partait avec quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui ? Non, ou plutôt, qu'allait-il devenir quand cela arriverait ?

Interprétant mal le geste de son ami, Katô se releva, furieux et sortit de la chambre.

– Katô…  
Murmura alors Iwaki.

* * *

_Fin du deuxième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

**_Note de fin de chapitre :_**Ca a l'air mal barré pour la suite ! Pauvre Iwaki et Katô... j'suis pas gentille avec eux ! mdrrrr

Un p'tit commentaire sur ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre suivant arrivera dans deux semaines, soit entre le 15 et le 17 juillet. Comme ça, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir pour l'attente ! lol


	3. Chapitre 03

**Auteur**Naëlle  
**Base :** Haru o Daite Ita (Haru wo Daiteita)  
**Discaimer**Les personnages évoluant dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas et sont © Yôka Nitta (Youka Nitta) à part Alexandra, Meiko et Toya, qui sortent de mon imagination  
**Spoilers : **Pas grand-chose. Il suffit de connaître l'histoire pour pouvoir suivre cette fanfic.  
**Titre :** Une actrice gênante.  
**Genre :** Sérieux/comédie/humour

**Remarque** Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de mon amie France. (Tu vois France, j'ai choisi une série dont tu es fan, alors j'espère que ça va te plaire :-)). Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'aime l'histoire en général de ce manga… s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces scènes de c.. partout, ce serait tellement mieux…  
Une petite précision. On voit pas mal Yukihito dans cette histoire et je lui donne à peu près 18/19 ans et il est à la fac. Normalement, c'est vrai que Sawa et lui n'ont pas un très grand rôle, mais là, j'ai fait évoluer ce garçon. Mais que tout le monde se rassure, les véritables héros de la fic sont Katô et Iwaki :-)

Et voilà le troisième chapitre Iwaki et Katô se font tous les deux des films... et en parlant de ça, le travail de notre ami Iwaki-san s'en ressent ! Vous comprendrez dans ce chapitre ce que faisait Yukihito avec son ami Meiko le soir où Sawa les a "surpris" !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)

Bonne lecture :-)

**

* * *

**

**Une actrice gênante**

**__**

**_Chapitre 03_**

* * *

**– Vous… vous voulez épouser ma sœur ?**

**– Je viens de vous le dire. **

**– Et moi, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? **

**Jeanne venait de se retourner vers Tsumi Gôro. **

**– Vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous.**

**– Vous nous demandez de nous séparer, si je comprends bien, reprit Watsuri Mégushi. **

**– Vous devez penser à l'honneur de votre famille. Vous les avez suffisamment mis dans l'embarras comme cela. **

**– Je vous en prie, murmura Jeanne, ne m'obligez pas à partir… ne m'obligez pas à quitter Watsuri… **

– Coupez ! Katô-san, allez vous préparer, nous allons tourner la scène où vous rencontrez pour la toute première fois la sœur de Watsuri.

– D'accord.

L'homme commença à s'éloigner, lorsque Alexandra l'arrêta.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Demanda-t-il agressivement.

– Heu… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai constaté que depuis ce matin, vous allez l'air de m'en vouloir… si j'ai fait quelque chose…

Katô n'écouta même pas la fin de la phrase et recommença à s'éloigner. Furieuse, la femme voulue s'énerver, cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit.

– Je dois tout de même vous avouer que vous m'impressionnez !

L'acteur se retourna, regardant la femme avec une certaine incompréhension dans les yeux.

– Bien que vous ayez l'air de m'en vouloir, vous êtes capable de faire abstraction de vos propres sentiments lors du tournage, et c'est admirable ! Vous êtes un grand acteur !

Ceci étant dit, elle s'éloigna à l'opposé de l'homme.

« Je suis un grand acteur ? Si j'avais pensé qu'un jour, quelqu'un dont je suis jaloux me ferait de tels compliments… Elle est spéciale cette femme. »

Iwaki, de son côté, n'avait pas encore enlevé son vêtement de scène et soupira profondément.

– Ca ne va pas, Iwaki-san ?

– Ha, Shimizu-san… si, si, tout va bien.

– Ne me mentez pas, je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse. Si c'est au niveau du travail, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

– Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir…

– Ca à un rapport avec Katô-san, demanda alors la femme, faisant preuve d'une curiosité qu'elle n'avait pas habituellement.

Etonné, l'homme lui demanda :

– Toute ma vie n'a-t-elle l'air de se résumer qu'à Katô ?

– Heu… ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est vrai que vous tenez tellement l'un à l'autre, que…

– C'est vrai, vous avez raison, coupa Iwaki. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

– Iwaki-san ?

Alexandra venait de revenir, changée et démaquillée.

– Oui ?

– Je vais passer voir Nagisa.

– Ha, d'accord. Dites-lui que je lui souhaite de vite sortir.

– Je le ferai. A plus tard.

– A plus tard.

Shimizu regarda la femme s'éloigner, puis, se retourna vers l'acteur.

– C'est elle votre problème ?

– Pardon ? Non, pas vraiment. Excusez-moi, je vais aller me changer.

Le manager de l'homme regarda ce dernier s'éloigner, se demandant comment Katô, connu pour sa jalousie et sa possessivité maladive, prenait le fait qu'Alexandra se retrouve chez eux sans savoir quand elle s'en irait.

* * *

– Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de faire un petit rappel historique.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit de ne pas le faire ?

Yukihito regardait Meiko étonné.

– Je sais ce que j'ai dis, mais ce que j'ai dis, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas tomber dans l'œuvre historique, mais là, parler un peu de ce qui s'est passé, ça peut être bien.

– Ok, alors je t'écoute.

La jeune fille prit un air inspiré avant énumérer les différents points historiques ayant eu lieu à la période durant laquelle l'action se déroulait.

Après avoir écouté son amie, le jeune homme se remit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, notant au passage qu'il serait grand temps que Meiko change de clavier. Il pourrait d'ailleurs lui en offrir un pour son anniversaire, qui devait avoir lieu deux mois plus tard.

– Dis… Yukihito…

– Hum ?

– Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée… de ne pas être retourné le voir ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son texte.

* * *

Un taxi se gara devant le portail de la maison de Sawa, avant que ce dernier et sa cousine n'en descendent.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
Redemanda pour la énième fois sa cousine.

– Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me débrouiller.

L'auteur paya le chauffeur pour la course, et celui-ci lui tendit une feuille de papier.

– Vous pourriez me signer un autographe ? C'est pour ma femme, elle est fan de vos livres.

– Mais oui, bien sûr. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Alexandra regarda la scène surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que son cousin était aussi connu et apprécié.

– Un problème ?  
Lui demanda ce dernier en se retournant, alors que le taximan redémarrait.

– Non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de succès.

Un peu gêné, Sawa passa près de sa cousine tout en incitant celle-ci à le suivre.

– On va commander quelque chose pour manger. Je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner, dit alors celui-ci.

– Si tu veux.

– Tu veux que je te montre des épisodes de la série… Alexandra ?

Le regard de la femme s'était fait dur.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

– ? … je ne comprends pas…

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais comme si tu allais bien ? Pourquoi ?

Sawa détourna le regard.

– Je ne pensais pas que ça se verrait autant que je jouais la comédie.

– Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

– Je…

Alexandra ne s'était pas attendu à cela. C'était à présent un véritable torrent de larme qui se déversait sur le visage de l'auteur. Tendrement, la femme le prit donc dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, cependant, dans ce genre de cas, savoir ou non, ne changeait rien dans les gestes que l'on devait avoir.

* * *

Katô regardait son ami préparer le repas, se demandant où pouvait bien être Alexandra.

« Si ça se trouve, elle est gênée d'être seule avec nous deux… après ce qui s'est passé avec Iwaki-san cette nuit… non… Iwaki-san ne me tromperait pas… mais l'odeur de parfum… c'était bien celui de Rougé-san… »

L'acteur se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un certain côté, s'il demandait directement à son amant s'il l'avait ou non trompé, il serait fixé, mais la simple pensée que ce dernier pourrait lui répondre 'oui', le rendait complètement fou.

Iwaki, de son côté, sentait le regard de Katô posé sur lui. Etait-ce toujours le même qu'au début où ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble ? Ce regard ne s'était-il pas mué en autre chose qu'un regard amoureux ? Après tout, Katô avait le contact facile, peut-être était-il déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il devrait peut-être le lui demander carrément, cependant, la simple idée que son ami pourrait lui répondre qu'effectivement, il en avait assez de lui, qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un de plus jeune, lui donnait des douleurs d'estomac incontrôlables, sans parler de ce nœud au fond de sa gorge.

« S'il m'a trompé », pensait l'un.

« S'il me quitte », pensait en même temps l'autre.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Demanda soudain Yukihito, s'apercevant que l'attention de son amie n'était plus uniquement focalisée sur ce qu'il écrivait, mais plutôt sur son propre ouvrage.

– Ce dont tu auras besoin à la fin, répondit-elle en montrant au jeune homme ce qu'elle faisait.

– Les illustrations… c'est magnifique…

– Merci. Mais je ne fais qu'illustrer la beauté de ton histoire.

– …

– Continue, il n'est pas très tard.

– En fait… je m'en veux…

Meiko abandonna son dessin afin de reporter toute son attention sur son ami.

– De quoi ?

– Hé bien… Je me suis imposé chez toi, sans même vraiment te demander ton avis, j'accapare tout ton temps… et je squatte même ton ordinateur alors que je suis sûr que tu en as besoin… je suis un parfait égoïste…

– C'est vrai.

Surpris que son amie approuve, sans même chercher à minimiser, Yukihito la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Tu es certes assez égoïste et tu as pris l'habitude que tout le monde fasse ce que tu veux. Tu t'es aussi imposé chez moi sans me demander si je n'avais pas de projet durant ces vacances, mais… crois-moi, tu as aussi de grandes qualités qui couvrent bien assez tes défauts.

– Meiko…

– Et maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir ce que tu as commencé ! Parce qu'à présent, tu ne dois pas uniquement finir pour toi, mais aussi pour moi qui ai passé de nombreuses nuits blanches à chercher ce dont tu avais besoin pour rendre cette histoire plus vraie que nature, mais aussi pour Sawa-san. Pour lui montrer explicitement ce qu'il a interrompu lorsqu'il est entré dans ta chambre.

– …

– Mais tu vas aussi le faire pour toi, parce que tu rêves de finir depuis des mois.

– Meiko.

– Oui ?

– Merci, dit simplement le jeune homme avant de rediriger son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Ravie de voir que son ami se remettait à l'ouvrage l'air heureux, la jeune fille en fit de même et son crayon recommença à bouger au grès des lignes de ses dessins.

* * *

Il devait bien être minuit lorsqu'un taxi déposa Alexandra devant la maison des acteurs chez qui elle logeait. Mais, n'ayant pas vraiment regardé l'heure lorsqu'elle était partie de chez son cousin, elle restait à présent debout devant la porte d'entrée, n'osant pas sonner, car elle se doutait que les deux hommes devaient dormir, mais n'ayant pas la clef, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer.

– Vous avez l'intention de rester sur le perron ?

La voix de Katô, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte fit sursauter la femme.

– Je… je vous ai réveillé… je…

– Je ne dormais pas, répondit l'homme assez sèchement.

– Je suis passée voir Nagisa… et comme il n'allait pas bien, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le laisser seul…

L'homme lui montra clairement qu'il n'écoutait pas, et se moquait entièrement de ses explications.

– Katô-san, reprit-elle alors que l'acteur était près d'elle en attendant qu'elle se déchausse.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire du tort ou de…

– Rougé-san, vous êtes rentrée… je commençais à m'inquiéter.  
Dit Iwaki en arrivant.

– Tu ne dors pas ?  
S'étonna son compagnon.

– Non. Toi non plus à ce que je vois.

Alexandra regarda tour à tour les deux hommes. Un vent glacé avait l'air de souffler entre eux, sans qu'elle parvienne à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu le déclancher.

– Heu… nous devrions peut-être dormir… nous commençons les tournages tôt…

Katô regarda la femme, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à distinguer ce qu'il pensait.

« Pour qui se prend-elle ? Elle voudrait en plus nous dire ce que nous devons faire. »

– Vous avez raison, dit alors Iwaki en emboîtant le pas à la femme, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit au seuil de la porte de chambre de celle-ci. Et alors qu'il allait retourner dans la sienne, le bruit de la porte d'entrée l'intrigua. Katô venait de sortir, sans même lui dire où il allait. Faisant de nombreuses suppositions, l'homme retourna se coucher. Dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur celui de son ami, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir, contrairement aux larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues.

* * *

**– Je vous en prie… restez encore un peu… **

**– Watsuri… si quelqu'un nous voyait… **

**– Jeanne-san, restez avec moi cette nuit, que… **

– COUPEZ ! Iwaki-san, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On dirait un enfant qui récite un texte qu'il n'aurait même pas apprit par cœur !

– Je suis désolé…, répondit l'homme confus.

– Ca fait la cinquième fois que nous tournons la même scène ! Faites un effort, je vous prie.

Iwaki hocha la tête, avant de la baisser, tout à fait conscient que les reproches qu'on lui faisait étaient justifiés.

– On reprend à partir du moment où Jeanne veut sortir de la pièce.

Les acteurs reprirent leur place avant que le réalisateur ne crie :

– ACTION !

Katô regardait la scène en silence, voyant bien que son ami était perturbé.

– Que se passe-t-il ?  
Demanda Shimizu en s'approchant de l'acteur ne jouant pas pour le moment. Ce dernier se retourna surpris, avant de répondre :

– Il n'y a rien, pourquoi ?

– Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air bien, tous les trois… vous avez un problème.

L'homme ne répondit pas et se concentra sur le jeu des acteurs. Cette fois-ci, Iwaki donnait le meilleur de lui-même et il était évident que lorsqu'on entendrait le traditionnel « coupez », il n'y aurait pas besoin de rejouer ce morceau. Le regard de Katô passa sur Alexandra. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi de la nuit. Finalement, pour des raisons différentes, ils n'avaient pas dormi, ni les uns ni les autres. De son côté, l'acteur étant sortit après l'arrivée de la femme avait déambulé toute la nuit dans les rues animées de Tokyo sans but précis et finalement, il s'était rendu au petit matin devant les studios, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de rentrer dans cette maison qu'il partageait avec Iwaki.

* * *

Sawa éteignit son ordinateur portable d'un geste brusque. Cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'il avait commencé une phrase qu'il était incapable de finir. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea sans même sans rendre compte vers la chambre de Yukihito. Il balaya la chambre du regard avant d'aller s'étendre sur le lit de son compagnon. L'odeur du jeune homme était imprégnée dans ses oreillers et c'est avec plaisir que le romancier posa sa tête dessus avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**– Mère… pourquoi dois-je épouser Gôro-sama… ?... je voulais épouser Takaya-san… **

**– Ne soyez pas stupide ma fille ! Votre vie ne vous appartient pas à vous seule ! De plus, votre père a déjà tout prévu. La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux mois. **

**– Mère… je ne l'aime pas… **

**– Mais qui vous parle d'amour mon enfant ? **

**La femme sortit, laissant sa fille pleurer sans que personne ne vienne la consoler. **

– Coupez ! C'était parfait ! Vous avez bien jouez toutes les deux. Katô-san, nous allons jouer la scène où Tsumi surprend son jeune frère flirter avec l'une des servantes. Katô-san… Katô-san ?

L'homme sursauta, se rendant compte qu'on s'adressait à lui.

– Oui, excusez-moi… je suis prêt.

L'homme soupira avant de s'énerver :

– Si vous n'êtes pas concentré, ce n'est même pas la peine de venir !

L'acteur ne répondit rien, cependant, il en voulait au réalisateur de lui faire des remontrances en publique.

_

* * *

_

Meiko était assise sur son lit et attendait avec impatience que son ami revienne. Cependant, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva et sortit de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Elle se balada le long des rues, regardant de temps en temps les vitrines des magasins. L'attente était insoutenable et finalement, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'accompagner Yukihito.

– Mei-chan !

Cria une jeune fille en arrivant à sa hauteur.

– Ha, Rena, comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien, et toi ?

– Ca va… ha, désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille en entendant son téléphone cellulaire sonner.

– C'est rien, vas-y.

– Allo ?

_– C'est moi._

– Yukihito… alors ?

_– Les passages qu'ils ont lus leur ont plu. _

– C'est… c'est vrai ?

_– Oui. Et maintenant, c'est partit pour deux semaines d'une longue attente… _

– On va reprendre les cours… ça nous aidera à patienter, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

_– Tu me rejoins ? _

– J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha, puis prit congé de son amie qui était arrivée quelques minutes avant. Cette dernière un peu vexée tout de même, ne lui en voulut pas, sachant que Yukihito et Meiko avaient l'habitude depuis plusieurs mois à présent de se supporter mutuellement.

La jeune fille courut dans les rues, heureuse à la pensée que son ami avait déjà franchi une première étape avec son roman. Ou plutôt, une deuxième, car la première avait été de finir son histoire.

– C'est génial, pensait-elle lorsqu'un ivrogne la bouscula.

Déséquilibrée, elle ne put se raccrocher à rien et tomba violemment sur le trottoir.

* * *

Iwaki et Katô étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, cependant, comme la veille, ni l'un ni l'autre ne disaient mot. Lassé de cette situation, le plus jeune se rapprocha néanmoins de son ami avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. L'autre le laissa faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que son amant avait peut-être envie de tenir contre lui quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune. Rempli de tristesse à cette idée, l'acteur ne se rendit même pas compte que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Voyant cela, Katô se demanda comment il devait les interpréter. Etait-ce qu'Iwaki s'en voulait de l'avoir trompé ? Ou alors, regrettait-il que ce ne soit pas Alexandra contre lui ? Ou alors…

Coupé dans ses pensées par la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant, Katô lâcha son ami alors que celui-ci essuyait rapidement les larmes sur son visage.

– Bonsoir, leur dit l'actrice en entrant dans la pièce.

– Bonsoir, répondirent les deux hommes simultanément.

– Nagisa ne veut voir personne…  
Annonça la femme, afin de justifier qu'elle soit de retour aussi tôt.

Aucun des deux acteurs ne répondit et la femme trouva l'atmosphère de plus en plus froide et oppressante. Elle qui avait trouvé l'endroit charmant en arrivant la toute première fois, était revenue sur son jugement depuis la veille.

* * *

C'est le téléphone qui sonna qui réveilla une nouvelle fois Sawa. La première fois, cela avait été ça cousine qui l'avait tiré de ses rêveries et du lit de Yukihito en sonnant à la porte. Il lui avait alors bien gentiment fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, mais à présent, c'était le téléphone qui le forçait à se lever, alors qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'il ne bougerait plus jusqu'au lendemain matin.

– Allo ?

_– Nagisa… c'est moi…_

– Yukihito…

_– Meiko est à l'hôpital… _

L'écrivain entendit le jeune homme étouffer un sanglot à l'autre bout.

– Où es-tu ? Je vais venir.

Quelques secondes plus tard et l'auteur à succès raccrochait le téléphone.

* * *

Le dîner chez Iwaki et Katô se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Personne n'ayant vraiment envie de parler, chacun, plongé dans ses problèmes et suppositions en tout genre. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, le gsm d'Alexandra sonna. Elle s'excusa avant de décrocher. Les deux amis ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle disait, car elle parlait dans une langue qui n'était pas la leur, cependant, ils remarquèrent tous les deux que l'air triste qu'elle avait au début se dissipa rapidement, pour finalement faire place à un certain bonheur alors qu'elle raccrochait après avoir dit 'moi aussi, je t'aime' (en français) à la personne qui lui téléphonait. Bien que ne connaissant pas la langue, les deux amis avaient compris la deuxième partie de la phrase.

– C'était qui ?  
Ne pur s'empêcher de demander Katô, curieux de nature.

– Katô !

Son ami trouvait cette question déplacée, cependant, la femme eut un sourire avant de répondre :

– C'était Marion, ma fille.

– VOTRE FILLE ?

La surprise de l'acteur était tellement amusante à voir que les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Tout d'abord vexé par leur attitude, le jeune homme finit par se dire qu'il avait dû avoir l'air ridicule, ce qui le fit sourire.

* * *

Sawa arriva en courant dans l'hôpital avant de chercher son compagnon des yeux. Celui-ci était assis sur un banc, le dos adossé au mur, le regard dans le vague.

– Yukihito…  
Murmura Sawa en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard perdu :

– Elle est sur la table d'opération… elle s'est ouvert la tête en tombant…

– Ca va aller, j'en suis sûr…  
L'auteur passa un bras autour du garçon près de lui, tentant, par ce geste, de le rassurer.

Une heure passa sans que personne ne vienne les voir, puis la mère de Meiko arriva.

– On a évité le pire, annonça-t-elle, ses larmes se mélangeant à son sourire.

Les deux amis poussèrent un profond soupire de soulagement.

– Je peux aller la voir ?  
Demanda Yukihito à la femme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, mais précisa que sa fille était endormie.

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit avant de s'asseoir délicatement sur le bord du lit pour prendre la main de son amie. Il resta là, sans un mot, espérant juste que son amie se réveillerait rapidement.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, Sawa lui demanda s'ils pouvaient rentrer.

– Oui, tu peux rentrer… mais moi, je ne viens pas à la maison… pas pour le moment…

– Tu veux qu'on attende qu'elle se réveille ?  
Demanda alors gentiment le romancier.

– Non, je vais dormir chez un copain…

– Mais…

Le jeune homme commença à s'éloigner avant de revenir sur ses pas :

– J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu hors de chez nous…

– …

Yukihito sentit que l'auteur allait se mettre à pleurer, aussi partit-il rapidement, sachant très bien que face à ses larmes, il ne pourrait pas résister.

* * *

_Fin du troisième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

**_Note de fin de chapitre :_**Pauvre Sawa ! C'est vrai que Yukihito n'est pas très sympa sur ce coup, mais bon... Sinon, je vous rassure, il y aura une mise au point entre Iwaki et Katô dans le prochain chapitre. Quand on pense que la pauvre Alexandra n'a rien fait de mal et que c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils font chacun des suppositions complètement ridicules -– Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :-) (dans deux semaines, quoi... à la fin du mois, donc.)


	4. Chapitre 04

**Auteur**Naëlle  
**Mail :** **Base :** Haru o Daite Ita (Haru wo Daiteita)  
**Discaimer : **Les personnages évoluant dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas et sont © Yôka Nitta (Youka Nitta) à part Alexandra, Meiko et Toya, qui sortent de mon imagination  
**Spoilers : **Pas grand-chose. Il suffit de connaître l'histoire pour pouvoir suivre cette fanfic.  
**Titre :** Une actrice gênante.  
**Genre :** Sérieux/comédie/humour

**Remarque** Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de mon amie France. (Tu vois France, j'ai choisi une série dont tu es fan, alors j'espère que ça va te plaire). Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'aime l'histoire en général de ce manga… s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces scènes de c.. partout, ce serait tellement mieux…  
Une petite précision. On voit pas mal Yukihito dans cette histoire et je lui donne à peu près 18/19 ans et il est à la fac. Normalement, c'est vrai que Sawa et lui n'ont pas un très grand rôle, mais là, j'ai fait évoluer ce garçon. Mais que tout le monde se rassure, les véritables héros de la fic sont Katô et Iwaki :)

Et me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre :) Hé oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! mdrrrr !

Dans ce chapitre, bien entendu, l'absès est crevé et nos deux amis vont ENFIN s'expliquer.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs impressions. Je m'attendais à ce que l'histoire ait un peu de succès, du fait que c'était la première en français, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que ça aurait été à ce point !

J'ai répondu au mail, mais cette fois-ci, pas au review, alors je le fais maintenant :-)

**mhsacre**, voilà la suite :) Tu es vraiment sympa de m'avoir encore une fois fais un petit commentaire :-)  
**Kain**, ton message m'a fait super plaisir :) Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire.  
**Nalie**, tu sais que j'ai un peu l'impression d'être un sauveur ? C'est vrai, "plus personne n'y croyait, mais elle l'a fait : elle a écrit une fanfic sur Haru !" loool Je plaisante. Merci d'apprécier ma fic et de me l'avoir dit.  
**Mimi Yuy**, je vois que tu me fais de la pub :-) C'est sympa ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est original que tu oublies toi-même de lire la suite ! lol

Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire :)

PS : j'inaugure une nouvelle rubrique ! hé, hé, hé :-) J'espère que je ne vais pas "perdre" des lecteurs à cause du changement...

* * *

**Une actrice gênante**

**__**

**_Chapitre 04_**

* * *

– ACTION !

**– Oniisama… **

**– Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… tu ne l'aimes pas… mais je ne peux rien faire… **

**– Allez-vous renoncer à voir Jeanne-sama ? **

**– … je… je n'en sais rien… je ne sais plus… je ne sais pas… **

**– J'aurai aimé… me marier par amour… **

**– … moi aussi… mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi… et pour moi non plus… **

**– Oniisama… **

**– Oui ? **

**– Vous êtes un homme, vous avez des droits… **

**– … je sais… mais ma famille doit passer avant mon propre bonheur… **

– COUPEZ ! Votre jeu était excellent à tous les deux.

– Merci, répondirent l'acteur et l'actrice.

– Iwaki-san a l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier, non ?   
Murmura quelqu'un dans la salle.

– Je trouve aussi, dit alors un autre.

– Scène suivante ! Vous êtes prêts Katô-san, Rougé-san ?

– Oui !

– Parfait ! ACTION !

**– Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
S'énervait Jeanne.**

**– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me serait interdit, répondit Tsumi avec flegme. **

**– Vous voulez obliger la petite sœur de Watsuri à vous épouser alors que vous savez très bien qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre !**

**– Où avez-vous vu qu'on demande aux femmes leur avis avant de les épouser ? **

**– Vous… vous vous moquez donc de ses sentiments ? **

**– En gros, oui. Je la trouve belle et je veux qu'elle soit mienne, c'est tout. **

**– Vous… vous êtes ignoble… **

**– Pff… **

**– Dans mon pays… **

**– Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici ! Retournez donc dans votre cher pays ! **

**– Je ne peux pas… j'aime Watsuri… pourtant… mon père…**

**– Vous êtes puérile ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous !**

**– C'est faut ! Je pense aussi aux autres ! C'est bien pour cela que je souffre tant !**

– COUPEZ !

Katô et Alexandra soupirèrent de contentement. Ils avaient bien joué, mais y avaient mis tout leur cœur et toutes leurs forces.

– Je suis vidé…, soupira l'acteur.

– Moi aussi, renchéri la femme.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme eut un sourire. Cette femme lui ressemblait quelque part. Elle était capable de se donner à fond dans son travail, laissant de côté pour un temps ses soucis personnels… cependant, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle essayait de lui prendre 'son' Iwaki ! Il devait lui expliquer les choses clairement, cependant il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Et si Iwaki était vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle ? Après tout, elle avait tout pour elle : elle était belle, intelligente et douce.

Pendant ce temps, Iwaki les observait tous les deux, superposant les paroles d'Alexandra à Katô. Il souffrait et ne savait pas comment faire pour calmer cette douleur.

* * *

– J'imagine que vous mangez avec nous, dit soudain Katô à l'actrice alors qu'il la retrouvait en sortant de sa loge.

– Non, pas aujourd'hui.

– Ha ? Bon, j'y vais.

– Katô-san.

– Oui ?

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un petit problème Iwaki-san et vous.

– Que…

– Je pense que vous devriez parler… ne laissez pas le vide et le silence s'installer entre vous… il n'y a rien de pire…

– Heu…

– A tout à l'heure.

Alexandra s'éloigna de l'homme, incapable du moindre mouvement.

– Katô ?

– Iwaki-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu ne viens pas ? On ne mange pas ensemble ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du plus jeune des deux.

« Ce sourire est-il différent de ceux qu'il m'adresse normalement », se demanda alors l'autre.

* * *

Yukihito notait le cours qu'un professeur leur dispensait sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Toutes ses pensées étaient prises par trois choses. La première était bien entendu Meiko qui se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il avait d'ailleurs été convenu qu'avec des amis ils iraient lui rendre visite dans l'après midi. La deuxième était le romancier. Yukihito espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas trop blessé en lui annonçant qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour le moment. Cependant, les paroles qu'il lui avait dites à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du financement de ses études avaient beaucoup plus choqué le jeune homme qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En effet, Yukihito avait eu l'impression que l'auteur ne le croyait pas vraiment lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ; qu'il ne restait avec lui que de façon à n'avoir aucun problème d'argent. Et la troisième, cette chose pour laquelle il s'était donné à fond durant les trois derniers mois, était cette histoire, ce roman, qu'il avait écrit lors d'un concours. C'était Meiko qui lui avait amené la brochure quelques mois auparavant. Ce concours, au sujet et thème libre avait été organisé dans le but de découvrir de jeunes talents. La première sélection avait été faite la veille, lorsque certains membres du jury avaient accepté ou refusé certains écrits en lisant uniquement trois passages pris au hasard de l'histoire. Yukihito en avait vu beaucoup ressortir la mine déconfite car les passages lus n'avaient pas été appréciés, et c'était la gorge sèche et les jambes flageolantes qu'il était entré dans une grande salle dans laquelle plusieurs hommes et femmes, d'âges divers le détaillaient. Ils avaient alors chacun sortit un manuscrit, et de façon tout à fait aléatoire, celui qui semblait être le doyen avait désigné trois passages que chacun avait alors lu avec attention. Les votes s'étaient alors fait et c'est avec un grand sourire que l'homme avait annoncé que son histoire était retenue pour le concours définitif.

* * *

Iwaki et Katô s'étaient installés dans un coin sombre, de façon à être tranquille. Mais alors que l'aîné des deux portait sa nourriture à sa bouche, il sentit le regard insistant de son ami posé sur lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Mais rien.

– Katô. – Le jeune homme s'inquiéta devant l'air sérieux que venait d'adopter son vis-à-vis – Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, j'aimerai que tu le fasses…

– ?

– Même si ça fait mal, je crois que je préfère que tu m'en parles plutôt que de rester comme ça…

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et puis, si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire à l'autre, je crois que c'est plutôt toi !

Le ton était monté d'un cran.

– Je n'ai rien de particulier à te dire ! Je n'ai pas changé, moi !

– Mais moi non plus !

– Alors explique-moi où tu es allé quand tu es sorti toute la nuit !

– Et si tu commençais par m'expliquer ce que tu as fait la nuit d'avant !

– Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, répondit Iwaki se calmant un peu, et surtout, ne comprenant pas ce que son ami avait l'air de lui reprocher implicitement.

– Tu me trompes et tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien fait de particulier ?  
Cria Katô.

Plusieurs regards se retournèrent vers les deux acteurs.

– Inutile de régler nos problèmes en publique, viens.

Le jeune homme attrapa la main de son ami afin de l'entraîner ailleurs. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans un mot, bien trop choqué par les paroles de son amant pour réagir. Une fois arrivé dans la loge qu'utilisait Iwaki, Katô estima qu'ils pouvaient finir leur discussion.

– Katô…  
Murmura alors son ami.

– Iwaki-san… dis-moi si c'était vraiment sérieux… si c'est que tu ne m'aimes plus, ou…

– JE NE T'AI JAMAIS TROMPE !  
Hurla l'homme complètement fou à la pensée que son compagnon ait pu imaginer une telle chose.

– Tu… tu ne m'as pas… trompé… ?  
Bafouilla l'autre.

– Jamais… jamais…  
Murmura Iwaki le regard rivé sur le sol.

– Mais… l'autre nuit… j'ai sentit le parfum de Rougé-san sur toi… et tu t'es détourné alors…

– Tu as cru… que je t'avais trompé… avec Rougé-san… ?

– Oui… mais si ce n'était pas ça… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites depuis… ?

– Je ne t'évite pas… je pensais que c'était toi qui t'éloignais…

– Pourquoi ?  
Demanda alors Katô gentiment en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

– J'ai pensé… que tu avais peut-être envie d'avoir quelqu'un…

– Hum ?

– … quelqu'un de plus jeune avec toi… alors… je…

Les deux hommes se sentaient terriblement bêtes. Ils s'étaient tous les deux montés la tête pour des histoires ne venant que de leur imagination.

– On est idiot, murmura Iwaki, riant et pleurant en même temps contre son ami.

– C'est notre amour qui doit nous rendre comme ça, murmura Katô en passant une main sous le menton de l'acteur, de façon à lui faire relever la tête. Puis, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, tendrement dans un premier temps, avant que leur baiser ne devienne de plus en plus intense.

Sentant les mains de son ami enflammer tout son corps, Iwaki tenta de protester faiblement, lui faisant remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, cependant, le jeune homme le rassura, lui disant que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Mais alors que Katô, après avoir entièrement enlevé la chemise de son ami, voulait s'attaquer au reste, la porte s'ouvrit.

– Iwaki-san, Katô-san, vous êtes là ?... heu…

Iwaki poussa violemment son compagnon avant de remettre rapidement sa chemise.

– Je suis désolée… je dérange…

– Oui, vous dérangez !

– Katô !

Alexandra, car c'était elle, regarda tour à tour les deux hommes et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Iwaki, qui ne supportait pas d'être vu dans ce genre de situation, ne put empêcher l'hilarité de la femme de le gagner, alors que Katô se mettait lui aussi à rigoler. Ces derniers jours ne s'étaient pas passés dans une franche bonne humeur, mais à présent que tout était clair, cela allait certainement changer.

– Au fait, reprit Iwaki lorsqu'ils furent tous plus ou moins calmé, vous aviez besoin de nous ?

– Ha oui ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

– Ha ?

– La chambre qui avait été réservée pour moi et qui a ensuite été louée par erreur vient de se libérer. Je vais donc pouvoir vous laisser tranquille.

L'actrice avait annoncé cela avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, cependant, la nouvelle ne fut pas accueillit avec la joie qu'elle aurait pensée.

– Iwaki-san.  
Shimizu venait d'arriver.

– Oui ?

– Que faites-vous ? Le réalisateur est furieux, vous avez vingt minutes de retard.

Les deux hommes et la femme regardèrent alors leur montre respective pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner. Ils allèrent donc tous les trois se préparer rapidement en moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard on entendant un homme crier « action ! ».

* * *

****

**Deux jours plus tard**

– J'espère quand même que Rougé-san ne s'ennuie pas trop…

– C'est vrai, être seule dans un hôtel… en plus le tournage va encore durer un bon bout de temps…

Iwaki s'étonna que son compagnon pense la même chose que lui. Finalement, il s'était lui aussi attaché à la femme, sans même s'en rendre compte, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à lui 'voler' son ami, il n'y avait plus de problème. De plus, connaître l'histoire de l'actrice, et surtout savoir que son mari l'avait quitté, faisait que le jeune homme éprouvait une certaine affection pour elle. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il lui en voulait d'avoir fait, indirectement, pleurer Iwaki en lui parlant de la raison de la demande de divorce de son époux.

– Je me souviens, commença Iwaki, que lorsque nous tournions la série 'Haru o Daite Ita', il y a eu des moments où comme ce n'était pas à Tokyo, on nous logeait à l'hôtel.

– Oui, c'est vrai.

– Je garde un très mauvais souvenir de chacune des nuits que j'ai passées en dehors de mon appartement. Etre dans un endroit inconnu faisait ressurgir en moi des tas de souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier…

– Iwaki-san…

Katô prit son ami dans ses bras.

– Tu aurais dû me demander de venir, lui dit-il plusieurs minutes plus tard.

– Mais tu es idiot ou quoi ? Pourquoi je t'aurais demandé une telle chose ? Je te signal qu'à ce moment là, nous n'étions amoureux que pour l'écran.

– Tu ne m'aimais pas ?  
S'indigna Katô.

Iwaki eu un sourire face au regard d'enfant que lui adressait son ami.

– Tu es bête !

– Oui, je sais. Mais maintenant, même quand tu dois passer une nuit loin de chez toi, j'espère que tu ne déprimes pas.

– Non… mais je ne dors pas beaucoup plus qu'à l'époque, en fait.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'une certaine personne me téléphone et passe quasiment toute la nuit à me dire combien je lui manque, combien elle m'aime, combien…

– Tu n'aimes pas ?

– Mais si.

– Alors je peux continuer ? Même si je t'empêche de te reposer ?

– Même si je voulais te demander d'arrêter, j'aime beaucoup trop sentir ton amour pour te reprocher quoique se soit.

Katô rougit légèrement avant d'embrasser son ami.

* * *

– ACTION !

**– Tsumi. **

**– Oui père ? **

**– Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux. **

**– Je vous écoute, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant. **

**– J'ai ouï dire que tu voulais épouser la fille des Mégushi. **

**– C'est exact. Vous êtes contre ? **

**– Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie. **

**– Merci. **

**L'homme s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque son père rajouta :**

**– Pense qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas le droit de penser « c'est ma vie ». **

**– Père… **

**– Pense à ta mère. **

**– J'épouserai cette fille, car je l'ai décidé depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. **

– COUPEZ !

C'était la fin de la journée et les acteurs savaient que cette scène était la dernière du jour. De plus, même s'ils aimaient tous leur métier, ils devaient bien s'avouer qu'ils étaient tous ravis à la pensée que le lendemain, ils ne travailleraient pas.

Alexandra rassemblait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Katô et Iwaki arrivèrent vers elle.

– Vous avez besoin de moi ?  
Interrogea l'actrice.

– Nous voulions savoir si vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir.

– Heu… non, mais pourquoi Iwaki-san ?

– Vous voulez nous accompagner au restaurant ?

– … c'est que… je…

– Si vous n'aviez rien de prévu, pourquoi ne pas vouloir passer la soirée avec nous ?

– Katô-san… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

L'homme eut un sourire avant de lui assurer que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait venir sans crainte de les ennuyer.

– J'accepte avec joie, alors, reprit la femme avec un grand sourire.

* * *

– Yukihito-kun ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son cours avant de répondre :

– Oui sempaï.

– Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler 'sempaï'. Après tout, nous sommes en même année et ça me rappelle trop que j'ai redoublé quand tu me dis 'sempaï' à tout bout de champ.

– Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais Toya ?

– Te dire que le repas est prêt.

– Ha, j'arrive.

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, alors que des domestiques commençaient à les servir. Yukihito était habitué au luxe depuis qu'il vivait avec Sawa, cependant, chez Toya, il trouvait que tout le luxe étalé au grand jour avait plutôt de quoi dégoûter tant cela était dans les excès. De plus, son ami avait toujours l'air triste. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs que très rarement vu sourire et jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu rire.

– Tes parents ne sont pas rentrés ?  
S'étonna le jeune homme.

– Non. Et je doute qu'ils rentrent ce soir.

– Ha…

Tout en mangeant, le jeune homme se permit de regarder un peu les différentes photos posées sur un buffet bas. Il n'y avait que lors des repas que la pièce était utilisée, aussi, c'était les seuls moments où Yukihito pouvait regarder à loisir ce qu'il voulait, tout en mangeant. Soudain, il tomba en arrêt devant une photo. Sur celle-ci, qui ne devait pas être très ancienne, son ami souriait, près de ses parents ; et sur une autre, à côté, un garçon qui ressemblait énormément à Toya posait près de la fontaine se trouvant dans le jardin.

– Qui est-ce ?  
Demanda Yukihito sans même s'en rendre compte.

Surpris, Toya se retourna et répondit :

– C'est mon frère ?

– Ha ? Tu as un frère ?  
S'étonna le jeune homme.

Un voile de tristesse passa au fond du regard de Toya avant qu'il n'explique :

– Il est mort… il y a deux ans…

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa son ami.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

– …

– C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Mon frère et sa fiancée voulaient me faire une surprise. Ma petite amie avait déménagé quelques mois avant, et ils voulaient qu'elle soit là le soir où on allait le fêter. Mais au lieu de les voir arriver dans l'après-midi, c'est un coup de téléphone qu'on a reçu. Ils ont percuté un camion dont le chauffeur était ivre sur la route qui devait les mener à la maison. Mon frère et sa fiancée son mort sur le coup alors que Shina est restée de longue semaine dans le coma avant de rendre l'âme…

– Toya…

– Désolé, je gâche ton repas.  
Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de table, laissant Yukihito seul.

* * *

– Le cadre est vraiment superbe. Quant à la nourriture… c'est un vrai régal pour le palais. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité.

Alexandra adressa un sourire au deux hommes lui faisant face.

– En plus, rajouta-t-elle, toutes les femmes présentes m'envient.

– ?

– Je suis en compagnie de deux hommes tellement beau, leur annonça-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Iwaki piqua un fard tandis que Katô, goûtant un vin faillit s'étouffer.

– Rougé-san, s'indigna l'aîné de deux hommes.

La dénommée se mit à rire, pensant qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

– Je vais devoir vous rajouter une qualité, annonça Katô, lorsqu'elle se fut légèrement calmée.

– Ha ?

– Vous avez très bon goût en matière d'homme.

Un nouvel éclat de rire se déclancha chez l'actrice, très rapidement rejoint par les deux autres.

– Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez être aussi amusant, dit la femme quelques minutes plus tard à l'adresse du jeune homme l'ayant faite rire.

– J'ai beaucoup de charmes cachés, répondit-il malicieusement. Mais, certains ne sont dévoilés qu'à Iwaki-san.

– KATO !  
S'énerva alors l'autre acteur.

Alexandra, quant à elle s'était de nouveau mise à rire. Depuis son arrivée dans ce pays, c'était la première fois qu'elle passait une aussi bonne soirée.

* * *

Seul dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué lors de son séjour chez Toya, Yukihito s'allongea sur le lit. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'endormir. Ce que lui avait raconté son ami le faisait souffrir. Meiko lui disait toujours qu'il était trop gentil. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impliquer entièrement dans la vie des autres. Finalement prêt à trouver le sommeil, sa porte s'ouvrant le réveilla.

– Semp… Toya ?

– Tu ne dors pas ?

– Non, pas encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme debout à la porte se rapprocha de son ami avant de passer une main le long de la joue de ce dernier.

– Toya ?

– Tu es vraiment très beau Yukihito-kun, murmura le jeune homme.

– Que…

– Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés… j'ai… depuis quelques temps… j'ai de plus en plus envie de toi…

Toya venait de rapprocher ses lèvres de celui de l'autre jeune homme. Tout d'abord ébranlé par les paroles de son ami, ce dernier réagit cependant et de manière assez violente. Il repoussa de toutes ses forces l'autre avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Puis, sans s'arrêter de courir, il sortit de la maison alors que Toya le rappelait en s'excusant.

* * *

Iwaki alluma les essuie-glaces. Il avait fait beau toute la soirée, mais à présent, la pluie tombait violemment.

– Vous voilà arrivé à votre hôtel Rougé-san.

– Encore merci à vous deux. J'ai passé une excellente soirée et je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

– Le plaisir a été partagé, lui assura le conducteur alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent ensuite courir le long des escaliers devant la mener à son hôtel, puis entrer dans celui-ci.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Katô, à qui la question s'adressait, répondit, sans cesser de sourire :

– On a passé une bonne journée, une bonne soirée et je sens qu'on va passer une bonne nuit aussi… mais on ne va pas dormir, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire encore plus grand.

– Tu es un obsédé !

– Comment ? Mais Iwaki-san…

L'homme eu un petit rire avant de redémarrer tandis que son ami était de plus en plus content à la pensée de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois rentrés.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et les deux amis arrivaient devant chez eux. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque des lumières de la voiture montrèrent que Yukihito était devant chez eux, entièrement trempé.

* * *

Une fois que le jeune homme eut pris une douche et qu'il eut enfilé un pyjama qu'on lui avait prêté, les deux hommes lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura Yukihito.

– On va prévenir Sawa-san que tu es ici, dit soudain Iwaki.

– Non. J'aimerai mieux qu'il ne sache pas que je suis chez vous… sinon, il va encore s'inquiéter pour rien.

– Mais… Il doit déjà être inquiet, lui précisa alors l'homme.

– Non, il pense que je suis chez un ami.

– Il y a un problème entre Sawa-san et toi ? Tu l'as quitté ?  
Demanda Katô sans aucun préambule.

– Quoi ? Mais non ! Jamais je ne pourrai faire une chose pareille !

– Ha, désolé, j'avais cru.

Yukihito se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était avant de continuer :

– Je ne pourrai jamais le quitter. Je l'aime, vous comprenez ?

– Alors, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec lui ?  
Interrogea de nouveau l'acteur.

– Vous savez… lorsque je veux quelque chose, je n'ai même pas le temps de le demander que je l'ai déjà. Il m'arrive même parfois de ne pas avoir le temps d'en avoir envie que j'ai déjà l'objet en question. Nagisa me donne absolument tout et pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose, sans qu'il m'aide. C'est ce que je faisais lorsqu'il est entré dans ma chambre le soir où il a tenté de se suicider… il a dû vous raconter.

– Il nous en a touché deux mots, effectivement, confirma Iwaki.

– Et à l'hôpital, il m'a profondément blessé lorsqu'il m'a dit que même si je le quittais, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour mes études, qu'il continuerait à les financer. J'ai eu l'impression qu'implicitement, il me disait qu'il pensait que je ne restais avec lui que pour avoir une valeur pécuniaire sûre… C'est pour ça que je suis allée chez Meiko. Mais après, elle a eu cet accident et je suis donc allé chez un autre ami.

– Je comprends ce que tu dis, lui dit alors Iwaki, cependant, tu devrais sans doute l'expliquer à Sawa-san. Il doit se torturer à la pensée que tu l'as abandonné.

– Je sais… mais pour l'instant, je… j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… loin de lui, je veux dire…

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux envie de prévenir le romancier, ils arrivaient tout de même à comprendre le point de vu du jeune homme près d'eux.

– Alexandra-san n'est plus ici ?  
Demanda soudain Yukihito.

– Non, sa chambre d'hôtel s'est libérée il y a deux jours. Pourquoi, tu voulais la voir ?  
Lui répondit Katô.

– Non… je demandais juste comme ça…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence avant qu'Iwaki reprenne :

– Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras.

– Heu… merci…

– Je vais te préparer la chambre d'ami.

– Merci, Iwaki-san.

Katô attendit que son ami ait disparu avant de s'asseoir près de Yukihito.

– Dis-moi, si tu avais des problèmes, tu nous en parlerais ?

– Peut-être… je…

– Nous pouvons peut-être t'aider.

– Katô-san.

– Oui ?

– Vous savez… depuis la mort de ma mère… j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à me lier aux gens… surtout aux hommes…

Katô n'était pas du tout au courant que la mère du jeune homme avait été victime d'une tragédie, cependant, il indiqua à son hôte qu'il avait toute son attention.

– … je crois qu'en chaque homme… je revoyais mon père… et son crime…

L'acteur était de plus en plus perdu. Cependant, il ne voulait pas couper le garçon près de lui.

– … le fait que mon père ait tué ma mère… avait provoqué un blocage chez moi… et je ne pensais pas que je m'en remettrais un jour…

Katô écarquilla les yeux. Le jeune homme qu'il avait près de lui avait donc vécu un véritable drame. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

– Mais en fait, depuis que je vais à la fac… je me suis pas mal ouvert aux autres… je me suis même fait deux très bons amis.

– C'est bien.

– Oui. La première personne que j'ai vraiment acceptée, c'est Meiko. Elle est tellement gentille, et douce aussi. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, je me suis fait un ami garçon : Toya. Grâce à eux deux, j'ai commencé à m'entourer et à m'amuser. Maintenant, j'ai pas mal de copains et copines. Vous avez d'ailleurs dû en voir quand vous êtes passé à la maison.

– Oui, effectivement. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné de voir comme tu avais l'air heureux.

– Ce n'était pas qu'un air, je l'étais vraiment.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Oui… ce soir, Toya m'a raconté que sa petite amie ainsi que son frère et sa fiancée sont tous les trois morts dans un accident de la route il y a deux ans. Il avait l'air complètement déprimé lorsqu'il m'a raconté ça et le soir, il est venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Je crois qu'il voulait que je le réconforte…

Katô se leva de son siège scandalisé.

– Il t'a…, commença-t-il.

– Non ! Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tous les gens que je côtoie me déçoivent ou attendent ce genre de chose de ma part ?

– Yukihito-kun… Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de ce que tu vas donner. Personne n'a le droit de t'imposer ce genre de chose.

– Oui… surtout que je ne comprends pas… comment a-t-il pensé que je serais d'accord… ?... Je n'aime pas les hommes… Ca vous semble bizarre ce que je vous dis ?

– Non, pourquoi ? Ca devrait ?

– Le fait que je n'aime pas les hommes…

– Je pense que je te comprends. Après tout, je ne les aime pas moi non plus. Il n'y a qu'Iwaki-san qui compte pour moi.

– Katô-san.

– Oui ?

– Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir du salon lorsque l'autre rajouta :

– Ne laisse personne t'imposer sa volonté, même si tu es très ami avec cette personne.

– D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iwaki apparaissait là où Yukihito avait disparu.

– Tu as mis longtemps, lui fit remarquer son ami.

– J'ai vu que vous discutiez, alors je n'ai pas voulu déranger. Tu es capable d'être très mûr et mature quand tu veux.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire avant de s'approcher de son ami et de l'embrasser.

– Iwaki-saaaaaaan, fit-il en se détachant de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je crois que c'est corrompu pour ce soir, répondit le jeune homme avec une moue.

– C'est vrai, je crois qu'on va être obligé de dormir.  
Dit alors Iwaki en riant un peu.

– Iwaki-san, tu pourrais peut-être essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit, non ?

– KATO !

– Je plaisantais, je plaisantais, s'écria le jeune homme, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que son compagnon s'énerve sur lui.

* * *

_Fin du quatrième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

**_Note de fin de chapitre :_**Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Mais qu'on se rassure, il reste encore une petite épilogue qui va régler les problèmes entre Sawa et Yukihito J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. A dans quinze jours pour la fin :-)


	5. Epilogue

**Auteur**Naëlle  
**Mail :** **Base :** Haru o Daite Ita (Haru wo Daiteita)  
**Discaimer : **Les personnages évoluant dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas et sont © Yôka Nitta (Youka Nitta) à part Alexandra, Meiko et Toya, qui sortent de mon imagination  
**Spoilers : **Pas grand-chose. Il suffit de connaître l'histoire pour pouvoir suivre cette fanfic.  
**Titre :** Une actrice gênante.  
**Genre :** Sérieux/comédie/humour

**Remarque** Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de mon amie France. (Tu vois France, j'ai choisi une série dont tu es fan, alors j'espère que ça va te plaire). Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'aime l'histoire en général de ce manga… s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces scènes de c.. partout, ce serait tellement mieux…  
Une petite précision. On voit pas mal Yukihito dans cette histoire et je lui donne à peu près 18/19 ans et il est à la fac. Normalement, c'est vrai que Sawa et lui n'ont pas un très grand rôle, mais là, j'ai fait évoluer ce garçon. Mais que tout le monde se rassure, les véritables héros de la fic sont Katô et Iwaki :-)

Et voilà, c'est terminée. Qui a dit que je n'arrivais pas à finir mes histoires ? looool

Cette épilogue est très, très courte, mais bon... quelque part, c'est une épilogue, et puis, il ne restait plus grand chose à arranger. lol Pour ceux/celles qui se demanderaient si j'ai l'intention d'écrire une autre histoire sur ce manga, je dois dire que j'ai un scénario en tête, malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre de trouver le temps de l'écrire, parce que l'histoire serait à peu près aussi longue que celle-ci, ça ne s'écrit donc pas en quelques heures... dommage

Sinon, comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a à présent une rebrique Haru... j'espère que les histoires qu'on pourra plus tard, trouver dans cette rubrique auront un bon scénario... c'est vrai, parce que l'auteur n'a besoin de personne pour faire des chapitres sans histoire. mdrrrr !

Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vais vous laisser lire, mais avant, je tiens à remercier infiniment **mhsacre** pour m'avoir bien montré qu'elle suivait l'histoire. Par contre, excuse-moi, mais j'ai oublié de demander à Katô et Iwaki le nom du resto. Promis, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je leur demande et je te file même l'adresse ! mdrrrr !  
Merci à toi aussi **Nalie** ! C'est bon, dans ce chapitre, les choses s'arrangent entre Yukihito et Sawa :-)

Et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions à la fin de l'histoire, n'oubliez pas de laissé votre mail (si c'est une review), pour que je puisse vous répondre :-)

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une autre histoire (j'en ai d'ailleurs pas mal que vous pouvez allez lire après... genre, la fille qui se fait à peine de la pub ! lol)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une actrice gênante**

**__**

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard**

– ACTION !

**– Ma pauvre petite sœur… **

**– Watsuri… **

**L'homme se tenait la tête entre les mains alors que Jeanne passait une main dans son dos. **

**– Si seulement… **

Une violente lumière illumina la scène alors que le réalisateur hurlait :

– COUPEZ ! Mais quel est l'abruti qui m'éclaire la scène comme ça !

Un jeune homme arriva en courant, expliquant à l'homme en colère que depuis la veille, ils avaient des problèmes avec les projecteurs. Iwaki, Alexandra, ainsi que tous les acteurs devant jouer cette scène soupirèrent. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à mener cette partie du film à terme.

– Ca ne fait que dix fois qu'on recommence, dit soudain Alexandra, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-blasé aux lèvres.

La première fois, qu'ils avaient dû recommencer, c'était parce qu'un téléphone portable s'était mis à sonner en plein milieu de la scène et le propriétaire de celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire « Mince, mon téléphone ! ». La deuxième fois, l'une des actrices devant s'avancer vers le frère éploré s'était prise les pieds dans le tapis. La troisième fois, l'un des hommes qui aurait dû arriver en larme auprès de Watsuri avait éclaté de rire sans raison apparente. Bref, c'était quelques petites choses à chaque fois, qui empêchaient le réalisateur d'annoncer son traditionnel « coupez » avec satisfaction.

– Iwaki-san, je crois que c'est pour vous.

L'homme regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Alexandra et vit Yukihito qui, effectivement, devait l'attendre.

– Yukihito-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je vous dérange ?

– Non, pas du tout, mais… il y a un problème ?

– Non, aucun. Je voulais juste vous dire que je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite après les cours… et aussi…

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que… vous pourriez demander à Nagisa d'allumer la télé vers 18h ?

– Oui, mais…

– Merci beaucoup, dit alors le jeune homme en s'éloignant rapidement.

– Quelle chaîne doit-il regarder ?  
Demanda l'acteur alors que Yukihito disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Se retournant à moitié, ce dernier lui répondit, riant tout seul à la pensée qu'il avait oublié le principal.

– En place tout le monde !  
Le réalisateur était de nouveau près à faire un nouvel essai, qui, tout le monde l'espérait, serait cette fois-ci concluant.

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre, Meiko alluma la télévision que sa mère lui avait installée. Cette dernière avait pensé que comme sa fille devait encore beaucoup se reposer, elle s'ennuierait moins si elle pouvait regarder des films sans avoir à se déplacer dans le salon pour le faire.

Au même moment, Alexandra, Iwaki et Katô arrivaient chez Sawa afin de lui transmettre le message de Yukihito.

– Il est déjà 18h06, annonça l'actrice.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas et l'un d'eux sonna à la porte. Le romancier arriva quasiment aussitôt, pensant que c'était peut-être le jeune homme avec qui il vivait normalement. Un peu déçu en voyant les trois visiteurs, il les laissa néanmoins entrer alors que Katô lui disait d'allumer rapidement la télévision sans même lui expliquer pourquoi.

_– J'imagine que vous avez dû beaucoup vous documenter.  
_Disait un journaliste, un micro à la main.

_– Pour tout vous dire, c'est surtout ma meilleure amie qui m'a donné toutes les indications historiques auxquelles je fais référence dans mon roman._

Les quatre personnes regardant l'écran n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. C'était Yukihito qu'ils voyaient, répondant aux questions de l'homme au micro.

_– Il est intéressant que votre héroïne traverse les époques en gardant tous ses souvenirs, alors que son fiancé ne se rappelle de rien. _

_– J'ai voulu qu'ils soient complètement différents, mais en même temps, complémentaire lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. _

_– En parlant de cela, je n'ai pas lu votre roman jusqu'à la fin, est-ce que c'est un happy end ? _

_– Je ne peux pas vous dévoiler la fin, surtout pas à l'antenne, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. _

_– Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison. Les illustrations qui sont parsemées un peu partout dans votre roman, viennent-elles de vous ? _

_– Non. C'est ma meilleure amie qui les a réalisées. _

_– J'ai l'impression qu'elle vous a beaucoup aidé. Y a-t-il des gens d'ailleurs que vous voudriez remercier ? _

_– Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu pas mal de problème, surtout avec moi-même et j'ai donc eu besoin de me retrouver un peu seul. Je remercie donc Iwaki-san et Katô-san qui m'ont très gentiment accueilli chez eux. De même, je suis très reconnaissant à Alexandra-san qui m'a beaucoup écouté ces derniers jours, alors que je ne la connais quasiment pas. Je voudrais aussi dire à ma meilleure amie, Meiko, à quel point je suis heureux de l'avoir comme amie, et pas seulement parce qu'elle m'a épaulé en se donnant à fond pour m'aider dans mon roman, mais pour tout le reste aussi. Et surtout, je voudrais dire à la personne qui m'est la plus chère combien je l'aime et que je suis désolé de lui avoir fait du mal ces derniers jours… je pense que cette personne se reconnaîtra, rajouta le jeune homme un léger sourire aux lèvres. _

_– Bien, je crois que nous allons terminer là-dessus. Sawa Yukihito-san, encore une fois, félicitation. Je vous rappelle chers téléspectateurs que vous avez pu suivre en direct une interview du lauréat du concours de roman organisé par l'association SHÔSETSU. _

_Le présentateur et le jeune homme se serrèrent la main alors qu'apparaissait à l'écran un livre intitulé « Je te rejoins », sous lequel apparaissaient les noms et prénoms du jeune gagnant. _

– Il a écrit un roman… ?  
Murmura Sawa, des larmes coulant le long de son visage, autant suite aux paroles prononcées par son ami pour lui, que parce qu'il venait de comprendre que lorsqu'il avait 'surpris' Meiko et le jeune homme dans la chambre de ce dernier, ils étaient en train de travailler à ce roman.

Alexandra, émue par ce qu'elle venait de voir et entendre, passa ses bras autour de son cousin afin de le consoler.

* * *

Meiko, les larmes aux yeux, décrocha son téléphone portable.

_– Tu m'as vu ? _

– Je suis très fière et toi, répondit la jeune fille.

_– Merci, répondit alors Yukihito. _

– Et moi aussi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme ami. Tu es où ?

_– Devant chez moi, répondit le jeune homme. _

Et sans même se dire au revoir, les deux amis raccrochèrent simultanément.

Le jeune écrivain avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la maison avant de faire jouer ses clefs dans la porte.

– Je suis rentré, dit-il alors.

Sawa et les autres, qui n'avaient pas encore bougé de devant la télé se levèrent rapidement avant que l'auteur ne se jette dans les bras de son compagnon en lui murmurant :

– Bienvenu à la maison.

– On devrait peut-être les laisser, suggéra Alexandra.

– Vous avez raison, répondit Iwaki.

Les deux hommes et la femme saluèrent rapidement les deux autres avant de sortir.

– Nagisa… je suis dé…

– Ne dis rien, murmura le romancier en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami.

– ...

– C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de mon attitude… mais j'ai tellement peu confiance en moi…

– Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

– Yukihito…

* * *

– On vous ramène à l'hôtel ?  
Demanda Katô, près d'Iwaki qui conduisait.

– Heu…

– Il y a un problème ?  
S'enquit Katô en se retournant afin de voir l'actrice.

– Une conduite a explosé dans la salle de bain et ma chambre est entièrement inondée. On m'a dit que je ne pourrais y retourner que demain soir.

– Où allez-vous dormir ?  
S'inquiéta l'homme.

– Heu… Iwaki-san…

L'interpellé se retourna quelques fractions de seconde vers son compagnon avant de regarder sa route de nouveau.

– Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, Katô, vu qu'on ne s'est pas vu de la journée, mais j'ai proposé à Rougé-san de passer la nuit à la maison. On ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser comme ça.

L'acteur se demanda si son ami lui faisait une blague, cependant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Lui qui, en voyant que Yukihito était rentré chez lui avait déjà prévu le programme de la soirée, qui aurait dû être chaud, très chaud… Voilà qu'une nouvelle fois il allait devoir s'en abstenir.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Demanda Alexandra, entendant le jeune homme murmurer des mots indistincts.

– NAN, tout va très bien !

Iwaki ne pu s'empêcher de rire, sachant pertinemment à quoi pensait son ami.

– J'aime vraiment beaucoup être avec vous, reprit la femme. Vous êtes tellement gentil.

– Merci, grommela Katô.

– D'ailleurs, se serait bien si je revenais tout le temps chez vous comme au début, non ? Jusqu'à la fin du tournage.

– QUOI ?  
Cria le plus jeune des acteurs.

– Je plaisante Katô-san.

Un éclat de rire général se déclara alors dans la voiture.

* * *

**_Fin_**

Fanfic commencée en février 2005 et terminée le 14 mai 2005

**_Note de fin de chapitre :_**Je pense que comme fin, c'est ce qui collait le mieux... Katô qu'on embête, c'est tellement drôle ! looool J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop frustrés... pas une seule "scène"... ça va, vous avez survécu quand même ? lol  
A très bientôt dans une autre histoire.  
Naëlle qui espère que l'histoire aura plu jusqu'au bout à tout le monde.


End file.
